


It Spells I Love You

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Curses, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Markbum, Mutual Pining, Yugyeom Gets Scandalized I'm Sorry Bub, jinson, witch jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: Best friends Mark and Jaebeom wake up in the wrong bodies, a strange mark on each of their wrists. Jaebeom may have to own up to something he's been aware of for a long time if he wants to go back to his normal life.





	It Spells I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a Markbum fic fest and has been edited since the original post was made. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, this can get confusing with them being swapped into each others bodies when they interact, so please bear in mind that unless it's plainly stated that the body they are referring to is their ORIGINAL body that the one being referred to is the one they currently occupy. Ie: Jaebeom watched as his own head fells back means that Mark is the one performing the action, but in Jaebeom's body. Whereas, Jaebeom reached out his left arm means that Jaebeom is performing the action, but in Mark's body.

Jaebeom yawned and stretched, rolling over onto his side and idly reaching for the extra pillow he kept at the edge of his bed. He grumbled lowly as he flopped his arm around, slapping at the mattress where his pillow should be, but for some reason was not. Peeking one eye open, he blearily leaned over the edge of the bed to see if his pillow had fallen onto the floor. With blurred vision and a hazy mind he grunted in confusion at the fact that it was nowhere in sight, in fact, everything seemed off. Instead of his pillow he found a very familiar looking pair of pants. Not his, but a pair of pants that belonged to his best friend and housemate, Mark. A feeling of dread washed over him, his body slowly turning to face the wall and he let out a relieved sigh to find that he was alone. They had been drinking the night before and being a twenty-two year old male with a repressed sexual attraction to his best friend of seven years and finding said friend's discarded pants on his bedroom floor he had almost been expecting to find another body in his bed.

He let out an annoyed grunt at being unable to locate the pillow he was till missing and he lifted one hand to push it through his hair. His unusually short hair. His eyes went wide as he lifted his other hand to his head, feeling the fresh undercut against his palm and long layered strands slipping through his fingers. When had he cut his hair? He didn't recall letting anyone give him a haircut the night before, but then again, he didn't remember much of anything. He scrambled to sit, reaching for his phone and blinking wildly at it, realizing that this too belonged to Mark. What in the hell was going on? He shook his head and quickly typed in the password he knew Mark used for everything and turned on the selfie cam. A loud shriek followed by the slam of Mark's phone against the far wall sounding as the camera focused on his face. He didn't look like himself at all. In fact, he looked a lot like Mark.

“What the fuck?”

He let out an angry shout, closing his eyes and sucking in a sharp breath. There was no way that this could be real. He had to be dreaming. Yeah, that was it. He was dreaming. Maybe if he laid back down and kept his eyes closed it would all go back to normal when he he opened them again. He reasoned with himself and settled back down into the bed, pulling the blankets over his head and saying a quick prayer that this would all be over once he woke up again.

Two Hours Later...

“Hyung, Mark-hyung!”

Yugyeom's voice tore through Jaebeom's dreams. He had been happily lounging in a bed of flowers surrounded by his and many other cats only to be dragged back to reality by the nasally voice. He pulled the blanket tighter over his head, trying to block out the sound, but it just seemed to get louder.

“Mark-hyung, you're going to be late.”

The voice was inside of the room now, the youngest of their friend group and newest addition to their fraternity having flung the door open and strode to stand at the edge of the bed.

Jaebeom groaned, reaching across the bed to idly push at Mark, not thinking too much about why in the hell Mark would be in his bed to begin with, only concerned with getting the noisy freshman out of his room. He had no work schedule that day and he had planned on sleeping in. He grumbled and opened one eye when Yugyeom continued to talk, coming face to face with the tall, lanky boy. He jerked in response, his body shifting back a few inches and he furrowed his brow at the concerned look on the younger's face.

“Are you okay, Mark-hyung? Do you need me to call in to work for you? You did drink a lot last night...”

Jaebeom's brow furrowed deeper as he croaked out a response, his throat hoarse from sleep and talking too much the night before.

“Why do you keep calling me Mark-hyung?”

He was taken aback by the sound of his voice. Despite the scratchy rumble he could tell that something was off.

“What am I supposed to call you, then? Isn't it rude to not call you hyung? Should I just call you Mark?”

The younger male straightened his stance, but continued to look down a the elder, pure confusion etched into his features.

Jaebeom stared up at him, his own confusion melting into panic as realization sunk in. He hadn't been dreaming earlier. Inside his mind he was himself, but outside... physically he was Mark? He sat upright immediately, throwing aside the blankets and scrambling past one very distraught Yugyeom and flying into the en suite bathroom. He closed his eyes as he stepped up to the mirror, his fingers gripping the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white and he sucked in a shuddering breath.

“It's not real. This isn't real. They're playing a prank on you, Jaebeom. You'll open your eyes and all of this will be over..”

He tried to steel himself for the inconceivable, yet all the while trying to convince himself that nothing was out of the ordinary. He opened one eye slowly, the other shooting open in shock as he was met with the face of his best friend. Soft brown hair fell into tired eyes that still held a sparkle despite the sleep that hid within them. He had a sharp nose and full pink lips, a slender neck and prominent collarbones that peeked out from the loose collar of an over sized t-shirt. He swallowed thickly as he felt something stir within him, a warm, pink tongue peeking out to swipe at his suddenly too dry lips. The action alone sent a groan tumbling from his lips, the initial shock finally giving way to something else. He let his eyes trail further down the body reflected in the mirror. A slim waist was hidden under wrinkled fabric, long legs clad in much too short sleep shorts peeking out from beneath, a light dusting of hair traveling down their length. He sucked in another breath before letting his gaze refocus on the face in the mirror, a bit more accepting, but still dumbfounded as to how this had happened.

He wracked his brain, trying to remember details from the night before that would possibly give him a clue as to what in the actual fuck was going on. His memory was fuzzy as expected after a night of partying, but he had to wonder just how much Mark had drank knowing that he had work in the morning to cause the haze in Jaebeom's own mind. He let out another sigh, letting his head loll forward in silent defeat and his eyes widened when he saw it. He quickly lifted his wrist to his face, eyes scanning the dull, yet visible pentagram that was almost translucent on his skin. He had almost missed it, the light reflecting off of it at just the right angle to make it sparkle and catch his eye. Since when had that been here? When had Mark gotten a tattoo that no one knew about and why a pentagram? He scrunched up his face, eyes going wide again as a sudden realization hit him.

Jinyoung. Jinyoung was responsible for this. He had to find him and he had to find him now. He turned quickly, barreling through the door to the bedroom and nearly colliding with Yugyeom who was still standing idly next to Mark's bed looking more lost than ever.

“Call out for me, will you?”

He spat without stopping as he scrambled out of the room, a hand waving idly to acknowledge that the younger male had replied.

“Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung! We need to talk!”

His voice was booming, but held little to no venom, more desperate for answers than revenge at this point in time. He stormed down the hall, his feet carrying him past empty rooms and he peeked into each one, Jinyoung nowhere in sight.

“And then I said...”

There it was. Jinyoung's voice, wafting clear as day from the kitchen. He sounded animated, lively, and awake so Jaebeom took this opportunity to bound the rest of the way down the hall, a curse on his tongue as he rounded the corner. His body came to a dead stop as the people Jinyoung was speaking to came into view, Jackson huddled in a corner staring intensely at his cell phone and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings and one other person.

“Ah. Good morning, Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung seemed to mewl, a sparkle in his eyes that screamed mischief. Before he could reply another voice cut in, one he knew all too well. His own.

“Yes, good morning, Mark-hyung.” There was a telling lilt to his voice and there was an immediate understanding as soon as their eyes met from across the room. This was Mark, inside of his own, Jaebeom's body. It was almost too much, looking at himself from an outside perspective. He was taller than Mark. Not by much, but it was enough that he noticed as he neared the two males who had been leaning against the kitchen counter, chatting over steaming mugs of coffee before he had burst into the room. He had a wider frame than Mark, feeling a bit insecure in his current state, though he chuckled as as a memory of one of the many times he had intentionally bumped Mark with his shoulders crossed his mind. His chuckle didn't go unnoticed.

“Something funny, Mark-hyung?” There was an obvious inflection of amusement behind Jinyoung's words, his gaze boring holes into him.

“Hm? Oh. I just remembered something funny that happened the other day.” He wasn't entirely lying, he had intentionally taken up more space than necessary on the couch, just to watch Mark pout and try to squish himself between Jaebeom and Jackson's larger frames. He shrugged and sidled in between them, stretching to open the cupboard for a mug. He furrowed his brows when he realized that his cat printed mug was missing, hesitating for a second before grabbing the Overwatch mug that Mark was partial to.

“Something wrong, Mark-hyung?” Jingyoung's tone was teasing and Jaebeom stiffened as he shrank back down, closing the cabinet door and setting the mug on the counter top. He shrugged again, filling his mug with coffee and cringing inwardly at the idea of drinking it black. He preferred cream and sugar, while Mark was known to drink it with no additions. He turned to face outward after he had replaced the coffee pot on it's stand, his gaze catching Mark's as he spun, an apologetic look in his eyes as he cradled Jaebeom's mug in Jaebeom's own hands. He nodded softly, lips pursing to blow on the steaming liquid as he settled his back against the counter. He watched Jinyoung out of the corner of his eye and felt his desire to slap the shit eating grin off of his face growing by the second. He took a sip of his coffee to keep himself from verbally attacking the other male in front of Jackson. He coughed and stuck out his tongue, red and puffy, the bitter tasting liquid having scalded the inside of his mouth.

“Are you okay?”

His own voice interrupted his pity party, his eyes turning to meet a pair that he had only seen reflected in glass or in photos. They were dark and lifeless, the toll of what had happened likely weighing on the mind of the man trapped inside of his body and affecting his own physical form. The twin moles dotting his left eyelid were interesting at this distance and his hand itched to reach up and touch them, but that would be a bad idea; wouldn't it? He wasn't in that sort of relationship with Mark. They were best friends. He jumped slightly at the sound of a throat being cleared, nearly dropping his mug of coffee as he was pulled out of his reverie.

“Careful..”

He felt a shudder creep up his spine when he felt a large hand, palm hot from holding the steaming mug for so long, come to rest on top of the smaller one he now possessed.

“Well, we'll leave you two alone.”

Jinyoung's voice once again cut in just as Jaebeom let dark eyes fall to where their fingers lie against one another, barely brushing as Mark quickly withdrew from the contact. Jaebeom had to fight off the protest bubbling in his chest as felt the loss more than he had expected to.

“Enjoy your coffee, or whatever.”

Jackson's voice carried a teasing undertone, his eyes full of amusement when the two rigid bodies turned to glance in his direction.

“Yeah, whatever..”

Jaebeom mumbled, Mark's voice filling his ears as he waved a hand at Jackson and Jinyoung's retreating backs, Jinyoung's body curled into Jackson's slightly larger frame. He raised a brow, turning back to himself, or rather Mark, deciding it was better to leave that conversation for another time.

“So Mark, that's you in there, right?”

He asked quietly, knowing that that was the only logical conclusion, but still wary of the response.

“Yeah, it's me.” His own voice cracked as it replied, white teeth coming out to bite at his lips as Mark had a tendency to do when he was nervous in his own body.

Jaebeom nearly choked when Mark replied. He was staring into his own face, his eyes seeming bigger and shimmering with tears that were beginning to form. He sucked in a breath, clenching the fingers that were too thin, too long, and too much not his own into equally foreign palms.

“I'm sorry...” Mark mumbled, voice low and cracking with the apology.

Jaebeom blinked with large eyes, lips turning down into a frown. He reached out one hand, letting it rest on one broad shoulder and he spoke softly, the sound of the voice startling him with how low it was.

“Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault. I know who's responsible and we'll get this fixed, okay?”

He was gentle when he lifted a palm to brush a stray tear off of the face in front of him with his thumb, surprising himself with the action. He felt himself blush, a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks, eyes looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

“Yeah... Thanks, Jaebeom.”

Mark's reply was a bit more stable, sounding less scared and more relaxed. Jaebeom could feel the way he leaned into the touch, his cheek nuzzling into his palm and Jaebeom froze, eyes moving to lock with Mark's. He could feel the atmosphere tensing, his skin prickling as he stood motionless, waiting for Mar's next move. He let his arm fall to his side when Mark pulled away hesitantly, tongue coming out to swipe at his lips nervously.

“I.. I have something I need to do, but we'll talk later, okay?”

Mark managed to squeak out a weak explanation as he increased the distance between himself and Jaebeom, turning and bolting out of the room, leaving a confused and oddly disappointed Jaebeom behind. He stood in place, staring at the doorway Mark had disappeared through and he closed his eyes, sucking in a breath to calm his racing heart. He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of whatever you wanted to call the funk that he was in and he leaned his side against the counter, his eyes falling to look at the liquid that still swirled in his mug. He scowled at the blackness, reaching for the sugar and cream to make it more tolerable before padding into the living room to watch some television.

After twenty minutes of mindless talk show chatter and commercial breaks Jaebeom sighed and set his now empty mug on the coffee table in front of him. He sank into the couch further, hands mowing to rub at his throbbing temples. He glanced around the shared common area, noting how quiet the house was. It was a Saturday and none of his housemates had class, a few of them in and out for work and play. He jolted when he heard a door slam, angry footsteps stomping down the stairs, his eyes automatically drifting to the sound. Jackson tore through the room, throwing himself dramatically into the nearby armchair.

“What's got you so riled up?”

He asked casually, glad to have something to distract him from his current situation. He was met with a scoff, Jackson shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“He's a real piece of work, ya know?”

Jackson spat, leaning forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, chin settling into a palm.

“Jinyoung.” He continued before Jaebeom could ask. “He was all over me today, ya know? Totally raring to go. He practically jumped me as soon as we got back to his room. So me, being my dumb ass self, ya know? I asked him what had gotten into him today. Ya know what he said? He said that he had tested a new spell and it worked. He was so proud of himself. He was bursting with pride and I asked him. I said what spell, Jinyoung? You know I'm not a fan of you messing with that dangerous stuff and he told me..”

He leaned forward in his seat, hands moving to rest on Jaebeom's knees and he all but climbed into his lap.

“He told me. He switched you. You and Mark. I know you're Jaebeom in there.”

His eyes were dark when he sank back into the chair, his hair falling into them when he shook his head.

“I told him not to meddle, but he doesn't listen. I told him to leave well enough alone. Let things figure themselves out, but he's so stubborn and he has a soft spot for Mark. He can't do that.”

By this point Jaebeom was curious, confused, and frustrated. What in the hell was so important that Jinyoung felt the need to screw with their lives like this? He must have shown his emotions on his face, brows furrowing and lips pursed, by the way Jackson snorted, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“You really don't know?”

At Jaebeom's unchanging expression, Jackson let out a laugh that resembled a hyena, slapping his knee and standing to tower over the other male.

“I take it back. Maybe he did do the right thing. You're a lot dumber than you look, Lim Jaebeom.”

At that Jaebeom tensed, fists balling against his thighs and he glared up at the other male, ready to throw back any insult that graced his tongue.

“Relax man. It would do you well to talk to Mark, though. If you want out of this mess that is, but if you're into that kind of thing..”

Jackson cackled with a wink and dodged a swipe from Jaebeom, smirking at the still obviously oblivious elder and he chuckled as he moved to head back towards Jinyoung's bedroom, leaving behind a much more confused and much more frustrated Jaebeom.

“What the fuck?”

He spat, throwing himself back against the couch cushions, his head tossed back as he inhaled a long breath, trying to center himself. He was trembling slightly, the anxiety that had been stacking up finally taking its toll on him. He exhaled slowly before sucking in another breath, the pace slow and steady as he focused on his breathing until he was stable again, deciding to follow Jackon's advice and seek out Mark. He raised his head and glanced around the room again, cream colored walls littered with music posters and framed photos. There were a few gaming pieces here and there, Youngjae being an avid gamer; his trophies were scattered about on any flat surface he could find to display his pride and joy.

His eyes stopped when they came to one particular photograph, a group photo from when Yugyeom had moved into the house. They were all smiles, dressed in ridiculous last minute, hand made togas and holding up red plastic cups full of whatever concoctions they had come up with that night. Mark was draped across Jaebeom's lap, drunk as he'd ever seen him, white teeth showing, cheeks flushed and hair wild. Jaebeom smiled to himself, remembering the way Mark and felt and smelled that night, drunk kisses shared between them in the small bathroom on the first floor. There had been a heady taste of liquor and beer on their tongues, Mark's small body pressed against the ugly wallpaper, Jaebeom's own pressed just as tightly again his. They had spent several minutes like that, hips rolling and hands roaming while mouths fought for dominance sloppily when Yugyeom burst into the room, stumbling past them and vomiting in the in the toilet without even acknowledging their presence. The intrusion had entirely killed the mood, leaving Jaebeom wanting, but he hesitantly parted from the older male without another word. It had been six months since the incident, neither of them speaking of it and treating it as if it never happened, tough they both felt the weight of their emotions.

He finally tore his eyes away from the photo, hands moving to smooth down the wrinkled fabric of his sleep shorts before he stood and made his way down the hall to Mark's room. He took his time, knowing that he needed to speak with the older male, but he still hesitated. He stopped when he reached the door at the end of the hall, one of the three bedrooms on the first floor and he took a deep breath before lifting his hand to knock. He stopped just before making contact with the wooden door, his movement halting when he heard a soft whimper followed by a shaky breath. Was Mark crying?

“Mark-hyung?” Jaebeom called softly, not wanting to alert the others to their predicament by calling for him too loudly in his current state. “It's Jaebeom.” He waited a few moments, receiving no reply, the only sound breaking the silence a long breathy whine. He furrowed his brows and reached for the doorknob, hesitating again before twisting and pushing the door open. He silently slipped into the dimly lit room. The blinds were drawn, the beside lamp the only thing illuminating the other male. The lamp cast an orange glow on the already bright skin, supple thighs parted as a toned stomach flexed, one hand wrapped around a fully erect cock, stroking slowly. Jaebeom went rigid, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. He blinked once, then again, only snapping out of his shocked state when a groan pierced the air, the voice thick and erotic. He turned to leave, bumping into the dresser at his side and knocking the small bronze elephant statue Mark kept onto the floor, the sound of it hitting the hard wood floor startling them both.

“Jaebeom?”

The voice was low and timid, despite being laced with lust and Jaebeom slowly turned to face the man trapped in his own body. There was a moment of fear, followed by a moment of clarity when their eyes met, Jaebeom reaching behind him to carefully close the door again, fingers moving to click the lock into place.

“Wh-What are you doing, Jaebeom?”

His voice was small and trembled as Jaebeom neared, each step slow, but determined to reach Mark. He sank to one knee on the mattress next to Mark who had since curled in on himself, knees drawn up to his chest with his arms around his legs in a defensive position. It was comical almost, Jaebeom's large body wrapped around itself in fright at what the body his mind was trapped inside might do.

“I should be the one asking you that, Mark. What are you doing with my body?”

The tone was teasing, but serious, a hint of dominance apparent as he inched closer, rocking forward onto his hands to hover just in front of Mark's face.

“I-I'm sorry, Jaebeom. I don't know what I was thinking.. I just- I don't know. This is all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen, but now we're stuck like this and you saw me like that and you're probably mad. I'm an idiot and-”

Mark was rambling, tears in his eyes as he stumbled over his words and trembled anxiously. He sucked in a shaky breath as he sniffled and closed his eyes, the tears that had been threatening to fall since their earlier conversation finally spilling onto his cheeks. He mumbled apologies as he choked on his words, pulling his legs impossibly closer to his chest as he rocked back and forth, unable to contain his distress any longer.

“Mark. Hey, slow down. What's your fault? This? How is this your fault?”

Jaebeom's tone was soothing, one hand reaching to smooth down the strands of hair that were sticking out in every direction, but he frowned when Mark flinched away from his touch. He dropped his hand back down to the mattress, shifting back onto his heels as he tried again.

“Mark, you're my best friend. Have been since we were in eighth grade. Why won't you talk to me? It hurts my feelings when you're like this.”

He stopped talking when he saw the panic flash across the other's face at his words, instantly regretting them. He knew that Mark hadn't meant to hurt his feelings or push him away, but he still felt a sting of betrayal. He swallowed down his pride and reached out again, this time aiming for Mark's hand, gently pulling it from where it clutched at his knees. He frowned and rubbed his thumb against the back of the trembling hand, trying to ease away Mark's anxiety.

“I didn't mean to say that. I'm just confused as to why you're blaming yourself and you're usually not this emotional...”

He stared down at their linked hands, turning over the one he held and tracing the creases of his palm with his thumb. He bit back the desire to kiss said palm, unsure if it was uncalled for in this situation or not. He was about to speak again when he saw it, the same barely visible mark on the other's wrist. He brushed his thumb against it, eliciting a sharp hiss from the other and his eyes flitted to Mark's face, watching his expression as he moved his thumb across it lightly one more time. He almost looked pained, but there was something underneath, a feeling he knew all too well, pleasure.

“S-Stop touching it..”

Mark whispered, barely audible and he raised dark eyes to meet Jaebeom's gaze.

“It hurts Jaebeom.”

He explained quietly, trying to pull away. Jaebeom tightened his grip on his wrist, refusing to allow Mark to avoid the conversation any longer. He turned his own arm, displaying the shimmering pentagram and he hummed as Mark's eyes went wide.

“I have one too, but..”

He pressed the pads of his fingers into it, merely shrugging and glancing back up at Mark.

“Mine doesn't hurt.” He stated nonchalantly.

“It's because it's my fault.” Mark whispered, eyes downcast. “It's probably my punishment.”

“Why do you keep saying that? It's my fault. My fault. Jinyoung did this, didn't he...?”

Jaebeom's eyes bore into Mark, urging him to reply, his grip on his wrist getting tighter and pulling a pained yelp from the other male.

“He-He did, but it's because of me. Because I'm like this.” He sputtered, shame crossing his features.

“Like what, Mark?” Jaebeom pried, wanting more than anything to know what was eating up his best friend.

Mark's bottom lip quivered, giving way to a sob that shook his whole body, his hand tearing away from Jaebeom's grasp as he flung himself onto the bed.

“Because I'm gross.” He whimpered, curling in on himself again, shoulders shaking with each sob.

“Gross? Why are you gross, Mark?” Jaebeom was lost at this point, all hope of talking with Mark about his prior activities seemingly vanished. “What was that? I can't hear you.”

Jaebeom shifted closer, leaning over the curled up form, his chin coming to rest on the other male's shoulder as he tried to ease mark into speaking up.

“I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Mark spat, voice booming as he tore himself away from Jaebeom, shuffling back until he was flush against the wooden headboard of his bed, body shaking as the sobbing returned.

“Jin-Jinyoung knows. He- He said that he'd help me, because you're an idiot. B-But I didn't think that he'd do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jaebeom. I did this. I'm sorry. I'm gross. Please don't hate me. I'll talk to him. I-I'll fix it so please, Jae-”

The trembling voice was cut off with a surprised gas, slender but strong arms encircling Mark as he closed the distance between them.

“Then we're both idiots, because I love you, too.”

He wasn't sure what possessed him to admit it, more to himself than to Mark and he rubbed his back soothingly as he felt the other male go slack in his arms, the sobs continuing but for another reason.

“R-Really? You love me?” Mark hiccuped, burying his face in the warm chest he was plastered again.'

“Yes, Mark. Really. I think I always have.” Jaebeom admitted, thinking back on all of the times that he had felt angry or depressed whenever Mark had been dating someone else.

“Me, too.” Mark mumbled, still hiding his face from Jaebeom, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at how stupid he had been.

Things could have been so much less complicated if he had just spoken to Jaebeom about his feelings, but he had been afraid. His hopes had risen at Yugyeoms party, the night that he had found himself against the bathroom wall, Jaebeom rutting against him and leaving sloppy kisses on his lips and neck. He had almost found the courage to tell him, until they were interrupted by Jaebeom escaped, choosing to avoid Mark for a few days and never speak of the incident again. He had tried so very hard to forget about it, to let himself chalk it up to a drunken misunderstanding and to sever himself from his less than friendly attachment to the younger male, but it was impossible. He couldn't, not when he had lived and breathed Jaebeom for the past eight years, not when Jaebeom paraded around the house in his briefs, back wide and stomach toned from years of working out. Mark had wanted him for the longest time and he couldn't just let that go.

“What the fuck?!”

Jaebeom stated for the umpteenth time that day, startling Mark out of his blissful reverie and drawing a low whimper from his chest. He quickly tightened his arms around him, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he felt him trying to pull away.

“Not that. This.”

He carefully released Mark with one arm, the other falling to wrap loosely around his hip as he held up his wrist for Mark to see where the pentagram was glowing. It burned, but not enough to be painful and they both watched with wide eyes as the light it emitted faded and a single point on the pentagram disappeared. Jaebeom quickly grabbed Mark's arm, lifting his wrist as he opened and closed his mouth in awe at what he saw. Mark's pentagram was also now missing a point.

“What? How? Why?” Jaebeom stuttered, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

“I think it's because we said it..” Mark interrupted his train of thought quietly.

“Said it?”

“I love you..”

Mark blushed as he spoke the words again, almost too quietly for Jaebeom to hear and Jaebeom squinted, still not totally understanding. Mark sighed and untangled himself from Jaebeom, leaning back against the cool wood of the headboard as he took a moment to sort out the details in his head before trying to explain to a very confused Jaebeom.

“Jinyoung... has been messing with a new sort of spell lately. One that has.. sort of steps to break it.” He explained, eyes traveling up Jaebeom's torso to look him in the eye as he continued. “It looks like this one has five...”

“What do you mean steps?” Jaebeom asked cautiously, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he waited anxiously for Mark to continue. He had an idea of where this was going, but he needed the clarification anyway.

“I mean... We have to do.. certain things to make each point disappear. I think, anyway. That's what he was talking about the other day when he studying it. I think that once we make them all go away, we can go back to normal, but I'm not totally sure.” He said thoughtfully, humming at the end of his sentence and darting his eyes away when Jaebeom furrowed his brow and frowned.

“So, you're telling me that Jinyoung put some kind of curse on us that caused this to happen..”

He motioned to himself and then Mark.

“And for us to get back into our correct bodies we have to figure out what the fuck ever he wants us to do and do it?”

He sounded exasperated at this point, his body shrinking noticeably in defeat, shoulders curling in and his head hanging low as he muttered under his breath.

“How in the fuck are we supposed to know what to do?” He looked back up at Mark, noticing that he visibly stiffened and looked away, teeth coming out to bite at his lower lip like he always did when he didn't want to tell Jaebeom something he knew would make him upset.

“Mark...”

A sigh followed and Mark turned his gaze back to Jaebeom, a shaky breath coming out as he swiped a pink tongue across his lips and he wrung his hands nervously.

“I-I think that we have to...” He trailed off, averting his eyes again until he felt Jaebeom lurch forward, one hand on either side of his head, palms flat against the headboard.

It was almost surreal, looking at his own face this closely; each blemish and scar perfectly visible no matter how minute. He swallowed thickly, the face his own, but the fire in his eyes purely Jaebeom. He sighed again, shrinking back against the wood and dropping his hands to rest on the mattress between bare thighs, his lips down turned into a slight frown when he blinked slowly before explaining what he thought to be true.

“Considering that the first point disappeared when we said.. it... I think..” He couldn't find the words to explain himself, dark orbs swimming with anxious energy as he struggled to speak and he exhaled slowly before surging forward, one hand moving to wrap around the back of Jaebeom's neck; mouth crashing against the other's.

Jaebeom jerked in surprise, almost pulling back in shock, but he was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of lips on his own. He sat still for a moment, just letting Mark control the pressure, nothing too intimate; but not innocent either. The kiss was firm, yet gently, lips moving slightly against his own as he accepted it silently, but without reciprocation. He finally raised his own hand, cupping Mark's cheek as the other male went to back away hesitantly, not wanting him to feel as if it were unwanted. He just wanted to see how far Mark was willing to push on his own. He parted his lips as he leaned back into the kiss, Mark having stilled himself at the initial touch on his cheek, and he swiped his tongue across Mark's lips carefully. He heard a soft whimper come from the other male as he opened his mouth slightly, granting Jaebeom access. He pushed his tongue past the plush lips to taste the inside of his mouth, this time devoid of the flavor of alcohol.

He groaned into the kiss, eyes closing as he eased forward a little more, his chest pressing into Mark's and pinning the other male in place. He could feel Mark go slack, arms moving to wrap around Jaebeom's shoulders as the intensity of the kiss increased, both of them moving their lips sloppily, almost unable to get enough of the other. They stayed like his for several minutes, Jaebeom's back aching as he leaned uncomfortably over Mark's now crossed legs, lips and tongues battling for dominance. Despite this, the kiss was playful and full of raw emotion they didn't know they possessed. They only parted when they were completely breathless, Jaebeom's forehead coming to rest against Mark's as he grunted in discomfort, hesitantly disentangling himself from Mark's hold to sit up straight.

“As I thought...” Mark's voice broke the daze Jaebeom was in, still reeling from the surprise attack from Mark, though it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

“Hmmm?” He hummed idly, not caring for words at the moment, eyes roaming over Mark as he spoke.

“Look.” Mark held out his wrist, his free hand reaching for Jaebeom's and he put them next to one another, a second point of the pentagrams having disappeared.

Jaebeom looked at him, slightly confused, but then it dawned on him; the confusion clouding his eyes suddenly clearing.

“Wait. So..” He started, unsure of himself as he let the realization sink in.

“We have to..” Mark continued his train of though.

“Have sex..”

“Have sex?”

They both said in unison, Jaebeom's reply more of a question than statement as he stared at Mark in pure shock. He wasn't opposed to the idea. Hell, he'd had more than his fair share of jerk off sessions to the thought of his best friend. However, the concept of actually doing it, Mark sitting in front of him completely naked, and in his, in Jaebeom's body nonetheless was quite terrifying. He sucked in a breath, his eyes searching Mark's for any sign of fear, anxiety, disgust, but he found none. All he could see was concern, their demeanor's having suddenly shifted with the revelation. Mark, who had once been a blubbering mess was now completely calm, almost stoic in a way and Jaebeom, well, Jaebeom was a shaking like a leaf.

“We don't have to.” Mark stated matter of factly, a tinge of sadness to his voice that he tried to mask with a cough.

“But if we don't.. we have to stay like this..” Jaebeom mumbled quietly, now looking down at his hands.

“Yeah, but.. we don't have to do it right now.”

Jaebeom looked up at him, searching his eyes again, the confidence that was there a moment ago starting to dull the longer Jaebeom hesitated. He knew that he was being ridiculous, being nervous at the idea of having sex with his best friend, with Mark, his Mark. He let out an incredulous laugh, startling Mark as he shook his head and internally berated himself for being such a baby. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex before, it wasn't like Mark hadn't had sex before... That thought stopped him dead, his body going rigid as he bit down on his lower lip, almost hard enough to break the skin; all of the emotions he had felt as a teenager crashing down on him at once. All of the jealousy, the rage, the desire to claim Mark and make him his own overtaking the anxious energy that had threatened to consume him just minutes ago, and for what? What had he been afraid of? Performing poorly? Mark was his life, the only person he could ever remember truly loving despite all of the flings and relationships he'd been in during high school and the first two years of college. There was no way that he could fuck this up, not with how full of love he felt for the other male. Not with how gracious and kind and forgiving Mark was, at least towards Jaebeom. No matter what happened, Mark would accept it with a smile. He sucked in another breath, centering himself as he threw Mark a lopsided grin, allowing the desire to be with him, to claim him completely take over.

“Come here.” He commanded softly, both arms reaching for Mark and his smile increased in size as the older male shifted closer after raising one brow curiously.

Jaebeom encircled Mark with his arms, pulling him to his chest and inhaling his scent, the scent of his own body, mixed with Mark's strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash. He buried his face in Mark's neck, the act one of pure affection and he chuckled as he felt Mark's arms wrap loosely around his lower back.

“This is going to be fucking weird...”

He mumbled against the skin of Mark's neck, chuckling softly when he heard Mark hum in agreement, knowing full well that having sex in this condition was going to be well beyond weird. He slowly pulled back, just far enough to look into Mark's face and he scanned his face for any sign of hesitance. When he found none he cleared his throat, preparing himself to throw out the next question.

“So, I've been with men before, but I've never uh.. been bottom.” He stated, his voice low and slightly shaky. He knew Mark had also been with men and women, but he wasn't sure his stance on roles.

He was greeted with a shrug, Mark's eyes never leaving his own as he spoke, confidence oozing from each word.

“I've done both, so honestly, it doesn't matter to me... But...” He gestured between them. “We're not exactly in our own bodies, so even if you're top now.. you're gonna feel like you bottomed when we switch back.”

The words stung, hearing them out loud, though he knew that Mark had been less than an angel all throughout high school and even college; getting around more so than even Jaebeom had and he was nowhere near innocent. He was pulled out of his bitterness after a beat, eyes going wide at the following words and he choked on his words as he tried to respond.

“It's not so bad, really. It's uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it and then it feels good. It just kind of stings and feels sore for a while afterwards, but I'm sure you know being on top can feel pretty amazing, too.” Mark shrugged nonchalantly.

Jaebeom sat bewildered for a moment, still struck by how casually Mark was taking this whole situation and he blinked his eyes a few times as he ran each scenario through his head. The idea of being sore wasn't pleasant, though he'd dealt with soreness before. He was a football player in high school, so he was no stranger to residual pain, but he wasn't sure if he could handle getting fucked at this point. He licked his lips quickly, his teeth clenching as he made up his mind and he nodded to Mark as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I'll do it.” He said, “Be on top, I mean...” He explained, catching the shift in Mark's expression to one of relief.

“Ok..” Mark's timidity seemed to have returned, his voice small and his eyes darting around the room restlessly as they both let what they were about to do sink in.

Jaebeom was the first to act, throwing caution to the wind when he had finally settled on seeing it through, never one to half ass anything that meant anything to him. This, this meant the world. He grabbed Mark's face in his hands, pulling him forward and connecting their mouths again, his eyes falling shut this time immediately. He inhaled through his nose, noisily the sound drowned out by the adrenaline rushing in his head. He felt Mark melt against him almost instantly, the other male's body pressing against his own, the heat radiating between them, but he wasn't quite close enough. He cursed when he remembered that he was fully clothed, Mark stark naked in comparison and he hesitantly broke the kiss, leaving Mark looking confused and almost betrayed.

“Clothes.” He stated plainly, gesturing to himself, Mark's eyes going wide as he realized the state of undress he was in.

He had completely forgotten that he had been caught with his hand on his dick, completely bared for Jaebeom when he had walked in and his body took on a shade of red that Jaebeom didn't know even existed. Jabeeom chuckled at the embarrassed state of his best friend, finding the flush and the way he buried his face in his hands to be endearing and he shifted to stand at the edge of the bed, coughing to get Mark's attention. He felt his own cheeks heat up at bit as dark orbs fell on his form, his teeth biting the inside of his mouth as he shuddered under the gaze. He wanted Mark to be comfortable, to feel safe and equal to Jaebeom, so he released the breath he didn't know he was holding before gripping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head slowly. His hair fell back into place effortlessly, the style simple and easy to maintain as the shirt came off, exposing a lean frame and flat stomach. He swallowed thickly before dropping the shirt to the floor and slipping his fingers into the waistband of the sleep shorts he wore, knowing there was nothing to shield him from prying eyes once they were gone. He usually slept commando, but considering the situation, he wound up at least wearing shorts and a shirt this time.

He was more nervous than he had ever been before sex, the confidence he usually oozed seeming to be lost somewhere among the awkwardness of it all. This wasn't his body that he was baring, it was Mark's, to Mark. It shouldn't be this weird, not like Mark hadn't seen himself before, but Jaebeom hadn't seen Mark before and this was all new to him. He had seen Mark naked in high school, during the time they had showered in gym class, but this wasn't high school. Mark had filled out since then, they both had, growing more muscular and lean, both sturdy in their own rights despite their difference in stature. He was eager, yet nervous to see how Mark had grown in other areas, cock twitching slightly beneath the silken shorts at the thought alone. He steeled himself for the reveal, eyes trained on Mark as the other sat leisurely on the bed, legs crossed in front of him as he waited quietly, curiosity plastered on his features; he almost looked amused.

Jaebeom held his breath as he pushed the fabric down, making quick work of it as he closed his eyes and bent down as it moved, stepping out of the shorts as soon as they hit the floor. He straightened back up, trying to keep his gaze anywhere but on the cock he felt hanging between his thighs, not fully erect, but starting to fill out.

“You can look at it, you know?” Mark's voice sounded amused and Jaebeom wondered where the confidence came from. He was usually more timid, except when he was angered, often letting other people walk all over him and take control of the situation. Maybe being inside of someone else's body had affected his mind somehow.

“Erm..” Jaebeom wasn't sure how to respond, but he looked down, eyes following the soft hair that trailed from his stomach to the neatly trimmed patch just above where his cock stood out, bobbing as Jaebeom inhaled and exhaled. He licked his lips once, his teeth coming to bite down on his lower lip as he felt it twitch again, his mind reeling with satisfaction at finally, finally seeing Mark in all of his glory, even if he was looking at it from this angle.

“Like what you see?” Mark called playfully, pulling Jaebeom out of his stasis, eyes blinking slowly as he turned them back onto Mark.

“Not bad, but I think you got the better end of the deal.” He shot back, smirking as he watched Mark's features fall into an incredulous look of disgust. Jaebeom was slightly bigger than Mark, not by much lengthwise, but there was an obvious difference in girth.

“Oh my God. I'm kidding, Mark. Relax.” He rolled his eyes as he crawled back onto the bed, closing the distance between the two of them.

“Besides, I'm the one who's going to feel it tomorrow, didn't you say. Isn't it better if...” He trailed off, seeing how he wasn't helping and he let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his hands on his face.

“Listen. It doesn't matter. I still love you. All of you. You're beautiful. It's beautiful. It's perfect. Okay?” He tried again, his voice straining with the stress he felt over upsetting Mark.

He jolted when he heard Mark let out an indignant noise, his eyes wide and startled as he watched the other male lean closer to his face with a sneer on his lip.

“You think my dick is perfect?” He raised an eyebrow at Jaebeom, the sneer replaced with a smirk as Jaebeom's features twisted from worried to confused and he fell back onto the bed, laughter wracking his whole body.

“Oh. My. God. You should see your face right now. Did you really think I was upset? God, I've known how big you dick was since our first year here. You have no idea how much Momo talks, dude. She told everyone, and I mean everyone on the volleyball team about how amazing your cock is. I swear she was more devastated when you broke up with her that she wouldn't be getting it anymore than she was upset that you didn't actually like her.”

Mark was highly amused, even more so when he realized that Jaebeom had no idea that his ex girlfriend and her friends had talked about him like that. Jaebeom wasn't sure how to feel about it. He felt a bit disgusted, but also a swelling of pride at the fact that she was so impressed with his manhood. He visibly relaxed, his body shrinking in on itself as he signed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Girls..” He mumbled, having nothing more to say on the matter and he let out a soft laugh as he looked back up at the man sitting across from him. “But yeah, I do. Think your dick is perfect. All of you is perfect, Mark.”

Mark stopped laughing immediately, his mouth hanging open as he struggled for a response, not expecting Jaebeom to even reply to his teasing. He lifted his head slowly, searching Jaebeom's eyes for any sign of dishonesty, yet he found none. He dropped his head back to the bed, head tilted back, arms stretched over them as he reached for the headboard, fingers tracing mindless patterns across the wood as he poured over his thoughts for the correct response. He jerked after a moment, startled by the sudden warmth over him and he let out a shaky breath at the wet heat he felt on the side of his neck.

“Wh-What are you doing?” He asked breathlessly as Jaebeom mouthed at his neck, one knee moving to push Mark's apart and he settled in between them, his weight held up by arms that caged Mark in.

“Continuing where we left of..” He mumbled, breath fanning across Mark's skin and causing a shudder to wrack his body.

He let out a curse when Jaebeom dug his teeth into his skin, just below his ear and he hissed between his teeth as the other male gently lapped at the small marks left behind. He made a mental note that Jaebeom's body was sensitive there, his hips jerking in response to another bite; this time on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's back as the other explored his skin, kissing and licking every possible inch of his exposed neck. He groaned when he felt theirs cocks brush against one another, Jaebeom copying the motions that Mark hadn't even been aware he was making. The slide was rough and disjointed, neither of them timing it right and he cursed under his breath when Jaebeom pulled away, already missing the feel of his lips and tongue on his skin.

Jaebeom looked down at his work, grinning at all of the glaring teeth marks and spit slicked bruises blooming on his skin, completely ignoring the fact that they were on his own body. He watched as Mark tilted his chin down, their eyes meeting for the first time since he had crawled into Mark's space again and he smiled softly, dropping his head to place a chaste kiss on Mark's lips.

Before he could protest Mark felt the heat again, this time on his collar bone. Jaebeom's teeth and tongue left gentle nips and kitten licks across his chest, slowly moving downward without a word. He hissed as he felt the hot mouth close around one of his nipples, his back arcing off of the bed and pulled a hiss from his throat as he ground his cock against the other's stomach. He had no idea how good it could feel to have your nipples teased, his own often neglected or merely pinched and pulled; never sucked and toyed with in the manner which Jaebeom was toying with them now. He whined when the heat rescinded, the cool air of the room causing the nipple to pucker further and he heard a soft chuckle fall from Jaebeom's lips as he flicked the beaded nub softly. It was almost painful, but not quite, something that resembled discomfort mixed with pleasure and he glared up at the other male, earning himself another chuckle.

“Patience. You don't want this to be over too quickly, do you?” Jaebeom's question was sincere, not in any rush to finish after waiting so many years to finally be with Mark, even if the circumstances were less than ideal.

“N-No. Just, please, touch me.” Mark whined, fingers digging into the skin of Jaebeom's back and causing a low groan to rumble in his chest at the pressure of his fingernails.

“Ok. Ok.” He rolled his eyes before smirking, leaning down to mouth at the other nipple, his fingers plucking at the still pebbled one on the other side of his chest. He loved the way Mark grunted and groaned, small pleasured noises rolling off of his tongue as he bathed his nipple with a careful tongue, teeth tugging at it before he pulled off slowly.

He looked down at Mark again, already blissed out and pliant, his body lax against the mattress as his chest rose and fell heavily. He let his eyes follow the lines of his abs, pride swelling at the sight of his own toned body, never having really seen it from someone else's perspective. It was impressive, to say the least. Years of training and sports having carved the muscle to perfection. He glanced up at Mark when he heard a soft snort, one eyebrow raising as he tilted his head in question.

“Are you seriously checking yourself out right now?” Mark asked, tone laced with amusement, a small smirk on his lips.

“Shut up.” Jaebeom mumbled, embarrassed at being caught, though the light slap on his back and the cheerful chuckle from Mark quickly eased away the feeling.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, focusing back on the task at hand and he let his eyes finally drop to where he had almost dreaded looking, his cock. He knew it wasn't huge, but clearly it was impressive to some and he felt a heat rise to his cheeks as he looked at it like a foreign object almost. It was strange to see it from this angle, all veiny and thick, twitching against his stomach as he assessed his next move. He wanted to please Mark. He wanted to make him feel good, even if it was strange. He wanted- he wanted to go back to normal.

He sucked in a breath before shifting his weight, sliding backwards so that he was hovering just over Mark's hips, his face inches from the straining erection. He glanced up at Mark, who offered him a small smile, fingers tracing slow patterns on the back of his shoulder as reassurance. He let out the same breath, dropping his gaze back to the cock in front of him, mentally berating himself for being such a pussy about it. He had sucked dick before, and this was his own dick. He knew what to do to make it feel good. He steeled himself for it, one hand moving to grip the base and his eyes flitted up to Mark's when he heard the soft gasp, his head having fallen back onto the bed with the contact. He carefully dragged his hand from base to tip, the familiar pulse of veins against his palm boosting his confidence.

“Mark..”

He whispered, pulling the other male out of his haze, eyes dropping to meet his own as he stroked back down slowly, fist tight and grasp firm. He watched the other's face as he stroked back to the tip again, twisting his wrist as he reached the tip and dragging a low moan from Mark's throat. He was pleased with the response, but he wanted more, his desire to dominate and claim Mark gripping hold of him. He leaned closer, his lips parting to let his tongue peek out, dragging it along the underside of his cock to the tip, a lewd moan breaking the silence. He smirked to himself, lips parting as he took in the head of his cock, a bead of precum dribbling down the side, tongue swiping out to catch it. He kept his movements shallow when he started to suck, bobbing just past the head as his fingers curled around the base and stroked in time with each shallow motion.

“Fuck. Jaebeom.” Mark groaned, hips twitching and he fought to keep them stilled, not wanting to choke his friend.

He struggled to keep his cool, fingers moving to lace in Jaebeom's hair, soft strands slipping through them easily as he scraped as his scalp. He bucked his hips when Jaebeom groaned around him, the vibrations of his voice and lips a beautiful contrast to the deep suction. He hissed when he felt Jaebeom go lower, taking him all the way to the base, his tongue easily gliding along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. His mouth was like heaven, the slick heat enveloping him completely. He could feel Jaebeom gag as the tip of his cock reached the back of his throat, a moan pouring from his lips when he swallowed around it; the pressure nothing short of exquisite. He lifted his head shakily, his body almost collapsing back down as he took in the sight below. It was beautiful, yet strange, seeing his own lips wrapped around Jaebeom's cock, the image sending a jolt of pleasure straight between his legs and he choked on a gasp when he felt a hand squeeze his balls.

Jaebeom knew what he was doing, knew every button to push, every knob to turn to make himself cum and he used that knowledge to his advantage. He kept his pace slow and steady, bobbing up and down as he swirled his tongue in all the right places at all the right times, his eyes never leaving Mark's as he grasped and kneaded the soft sac and balls that fell just below where his mouth connected with cock. He knew Mark was getting close by the way he panted, his his twitching more often as he fought to keep himself from thrusting deeper into the hot mouth, eyes closed and head tossed back despite having propped himself up with his elbows. Jaebeom hummed as he moved, sending small vibrations into the taut skin, his lips pulling tighter around the cock between them as he urged Mark closer, using every bit of information he knew about his own body to push him over the edge. He drew up his free hand, scraping his nails along the inside of one thigh, his elbow straining to keep him upright as he licked and sucked at the leaking cock.

He could taste the precum on his tongue, bitter and a little salty, his diet not what is had been in the past, and he made a mental note to change that if he was going to be in a relationship with Mark. He increased his speed again, almost uncomfortable with the way he was positioned, his fingernails raking down Mark's inner thigh and eliciting a sharp moan as he trembled and jerked. He did it again, knowing how sensitive the skin was there, the suction increasing as he took Mark down the base, swallowing around his cock roughly and humming in victory when he heard the breathy moan.

“Jaebeom, I'm gunna- Fuck!”

Mark's voice cracked as he came, the sensation of Jaebeom's lips around his cock, his nails on his thigh, warm palm cupping and kneading his balls becoming too much for him to bear. He pushed his hips off of the bed, shoving his cock impossibly deeper down Jaebeom's throat as all of the tension in his stomach released. He felt himself twitch as the first wave of his orgasm crashed over him, cum spilling into Jaebeom's throat without warning. He shot him the best apologetic look he could muster despite his euphoria as he heard the other choke, coughing and sputtering as he pulled off of Mark's cock, cum splattering on his face almost comically and he groaned again as one last spurt of cum dribbled out. He let out a heavy sigh, shaky and bleary eyed as he gazed down at Jaebeom, whom appeared much less happy about the outcome.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Hes spluttered, trying not to laugh at how there was a mess of cum dribbling down his chin and lips.

“Hmm.” Jaebeom just grunted in reply, reaching for his discarded shirt to wipe his face. He grumbled at how it was still sticky, tongue coming out to swipe at a glob of cum that was still on his lower lip and he trained his gaze back on Mark.

“I don't mind the mess, but you damn near choked me to death there, Mark.” He spat, shaking his head and slapping the other on the thigh roughly.

He smirked at the squeal he got in reply, chuckling and letting out a long sigh. He rubbed the shirt on his face one more time, scoffing when Mark pointed out that he missed some on his chest and he rolled his eyes as he wiped it clean, tossing the dirtied garment back onto the floor. He sat back on his heels, looking over the body beneath him, shimmering with sweat and flushed from the high of having just cum. He glanced back down at the cock between his thighs, now fully erect and almost painfully so. He remembered the pentagram suddenly, lifting his wrist to his his face and grinning triumphantly.

“It's working! One of the points disappeared. I only have two left. You were right.”

He smiled down at Mark in appreciation, glad that they would be out of this mess soon, and glad that he was able to finally share his love with Mark.

“Oh..”

Mark's voice was soft, his eyes moving from his wrist to Jaebeom's and then back to meet Jaebeom's eyes. He bit his lip nervously, seemingly not wanting to talk about it any further when he dropped his arm back to the bed and looked at the ceiling with feigned interest in the cracks that were forming in the paint.

“What's wrong? Didn't yours go away?”

Jaebeom reached for Mark's wrist, but he was quicker, yanking it away and covering it with his other hand.

“No, it did. It's fine.”

“No, something is wrong.”

Jaebeom knew when Mark was lying, his eyes looking anywhere except at Jaebeom.

“Give me your arm, Mark.”

He demanded, his voice low and menacing, not wanting to scare the other male, but needing to know what was going on. He narrowed his eyes at Mark as he finally looked at him, defiance on his features, but after a moment of silence and a low sigh he finally caved and reached his arm out to Jaebeom.

“Now was that so ha- What the fuck?”

His voice was booming, taking up all the space in the small bedroom as he looked at Mark's wrist and then his own, and then Mark's again.

“What do you only have one left, but I have two?!"

He shouted in irritation, throwing Mark's arm away from him almost violently, his action followed by a soft squeak from the other male. He instantly regretted letting his temper get away from him and he reached out for his wrist again, Mark pulling it away this time in retaliation.

“I don't know.”

He spat, obvious disgust on his tongue at the way Jaebeom was speaking to him as he glared up at the other male. He truly didn't know why he had lost two points and Jaebeom had only lost one. It didn't make sense, they had both participated in the act, if anything Jaebeom should have lost two, not Mark. He was the one who had done all the work, he was the one who had... Wait. He was the one who hadn't- Oh.

“You didn't cum.”

He stated plainly, his eyes finding Jaebeom's again and he gestured to the still hard cock between his thighs.

“What?”

“You didn't cum. I think that's why... I did, but you didn't. It's the only thing that makes sense.”

“Oh.”

Jaebeom let the words sink in for a moment, realizing that Mark was right. He didn't cum. Mark did. That must have been one of Jinyoung's requirements. He let out an annoyed scoff, his shoulders sagging as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to curb the oncoming headache. Why had he allowed himself to get mixed up with someone who had no qualms about screwing with other people's lives this way? He made a mental note to beat the shit out of him once he was back to normal and he sighed as he looked back down at Mark, who still seemed on edge at Jaebeom's outburst.

“I'm sorry.”

He started, the bite in his voice now dissolved into something sweeter.

“I just, I panicked when I saw that you were closer.. Not that you can switch back if I'm still in your body, or can you? Can that happen? Oh my god. What if both of us are in your body at the same time and no one is in my body? Will I die? I need to talk to Jiny-”

Jaebeom started rambling, his body moving of its own accord and he started to raise himself off of the bed before a steady hand gripped his wrist and seemed to center him instantly.

“You're not going to die, Jaebeom. Neither of us is. We're going to do this and we're going to go back to normal. We'll have sex and you'll cum, and you'll go back to being yourself again, okay?”

Mark's tone was soothing, his thumb gently brushing across the back of Jaebeom's hand.

“Mmm.”

Jaebeom nodded dumbly, his anxiety suddenly washing away the longer he looked at Mark, felt his touch, listened to his words. He was still a bit on edge, his body trembling as he settled back down onto the mattress, his eyes never leaving Mark's as the other reached his free hand across the gap between the bed and the nightstand to open the drawer. He pulled out a few items, dropping them onto the bed between them and Jaebeom let his eyes fall. A small bottle of lube and a condom.

“Okay?”

Mark urged again, forcing Jaebeom to look at him and he nodded this time more surely. He wasn't exactly hard anymore, the anxiety having taken it's toll. He did want to be with Mark and he struggled to force his focus back to just that, Mark.

“Here, switch places with me.”

Mark's voice was soft, but commanding, his form moving from his position against the headboard and lighting pushing at Jaebeom's shoulder for him to take his place. He followed the command after a beat, crawling towards the headboard and turning around, settling himself comfortably against the pillows and letting his back rest against the cool wood. He watched as Mark took the bottle of lube in his hand and popped the cap, pouring a little in one hand before he turned himself around and dropped to his elbows; angling his back so that his ass was in the air.

“Watch me...”

Mark rubbed the lube between his fingers, coating them thoroughly before reaching one hand around to separate his cheeks, his index finger circling the now visible pucker. He sucked in a breathe as he teased his hole, the tip of his finger dipping inside before pulling out and he visibly shuddered at the sensation. He groaned as he finally breached the entrance fully, pushing one well slicked finger into the searing heat. He had fingered himself before, but this was a whole new sensation, his finger digging into the unused hole, the stretch awkward, but not uncomfortable. He pushed it in further, sucking in a breath at the slide, reveling in the the way the walls clenched and twitched around it. He pulled it back and pushed it in again, going a little deeper this time and he continued the motion a few more times before trying a second finger.

“Jesus..”

Jaebeom groaned as he watched Mark finger his asshole, even one enough to make the cock between his thighs twitch back to life, but two was even better. He let out a shaky breath as he stared, unable to get enough of the way the hole seemed to swallow his fingers, his desire to fill the very same hole with something bigger overwhelming. He kept himself still, however, just watching with silent gasps and a quickly growing arousal as Mark worked himself open for him. He bit down on his lower lip as Mark hissed from the stretch of adding a third finger, scissoring and thrusting all three of them as deep as he could go; making sure that the aftermath would be as painless as possible for Jaebeom. He jerked when Mark let out a sharp cry, fingertips grazing the small bundle of nerves that lie inside, his hips grinding back onto his fingers in desperation. The whimpers and moans that feel from Mark's lips had Jaebeom harder than he had been earlier, one hand moving to stroke his cock idly in attempt to relieve some of the pressure, but not enough to reach orgasm. He groaned as he thumbed at the slit, precum dribbling from it as he continued to take in the sight in front of him.

“P-Please, Jaebeom. It's not enough, I need you.”

Mark's voice broke through his haze, eyes locked on the twitching hole that was fluttering around nothing now that Mark had pulled his fingers out. He was looking back at Jaebeom, his mouth hanging open as he waggled his hips, shaking his ass invitingly and Jaebeom all but choked. He scrambled to close the distance between them, hands coming in contact with the heated flesh of his ass and he groaned as he kneaded the toned yet soft flesh, pulling the cheeks apart to look at the twitching hole. He was so turned on that he couldn't even be embarrassed at the fact that he was looking at his own body, the cock between his legs foreign, yet so hard and aching to fill something that he couldn't be bothered to care. He brought one hand down against the left cheek, watching it jiggle as Mark let out a yelp, smirking and pressing his fingers into the red spot the slap had left behind. He grunted when Mark whined, pulling his attention back to his eyes, desperate and pleading and he could no longer hold himself back. He reached for the condom first, tearing open the foil packet and slowly rolling it down to the base before he picked up the bottle of lube, shakily opening it and pouring a generous amount into his hand before tossing it back down and slathering his cock with a liberal amount; his eyes rolling back at how good it felt to stroke himself when it wasn't dry.

“Are you ready?”

He asked, Mark nodding frantically in reply, a choked sob tearing from his throat as soon as Jaebeom finally pushed into him. He took it slow, his jaw clenched to keep from slamming into him all at once, the overwhelming heat sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He sank in slowly, inching his way forward until their thighs were flush together, his breathing unsteady as he tried to center himself. He could feel the way the walls twitched around him, tight, but not uncomfortably so.

“Move.”

Mark's tone was confident and sure, no trace of hesitance present at all and Jaebeom took it at face value, pulling back slowly, only to push back inside without any resistance. It was pure bliss, the way they came together, skin slapping against skin as Jaebeom increased his pace, hips crashing together with each thrust. He groaned low in his throat as he felt Mark push back against him with each thrust, trying to find that spot he had dug his fingers into earlier. He bent himself over Mark, one hand dropping to rest on the mattress next to him, the other gripping his hip almost painfully as he thrust into him at a new angle. He could feel Mark tense, a sharp gasp falling from his lips, followed by an incoherent string of obscenities as Jaebeom pounded the tip of his cock into his prostate mercilessly. He was on a mission, not only to break the curse and change himself back, but to give Mark the most pleasure that he possibly could.

“It feels so good...”

His tone was low and strained from exertion, his knees starting to hurt so he shifted his angle again, rocking up onto the balls of his feet, Mark letting out a scream when he thrust into his prostate even harder this time. He could feel the way Mark was squirming, his chest heaving as he struggled to stay upright, his arms shaking under the weight of his own body and he slid the hand on his hip around to his front; finally wrapping his fingers around Mark's neglected cock. It was like heaven on earth, the way Mark twitched around him, the way he weakly ground his hips against Jaebeom's every time he fucked into him. He moved at a breakneck pace, their bodies starting to shimmer with sweat under the low lamplight and he could feel the heat starting to coil tighter in his abdomen as Mark clenched down on him with each thrust.

“P-Please..”

Mark stuttered, his voice breaking as he begged for release, Jaebeom's hand stroking him forcefully as he pounded into him. He could feel it coming again, the pleasure that burned in his stomach, threatening to spill down into his cock and all over the bed. He begged and pleaded for Jaebeom to let him come, to push him over the edge, to fill him to the brim.

“Shit-”

Jaebeom cursed at how good it all felt, his cock buried deep in his ass, his hand wrapped around his cock and his head swimming with nothing but thoughts of Mark, Mark, Mark. He wanted to cum, he wanted this string that was wound so tight in his gut to break, to release all of his frustrations and fears with his pleasure. He thrust steadily, a few more times before it became erratic, desperation taking over as he mindless drove into the heat, hand fumbling to keep pace with his hips on Mark's cock. He could hear the whimpers getting louder, Mark obviously nearing his peak and he let a hiss slip out from between his teeth as he felt the damn break, a rush of pleasure taking over his entire being. His hips stuttered and he thrust one last time into the waiting heat, his eyes closing as he groaned out a curse. His hand stilled as he came, squeezing down on Mark's aching cock and pulling a strangled yelp from the other male as he twitched and came just moments later. He felt himself spill into the condom, sticky and wet, his body losing all of it's energy as he sank down onto Mark, draping his body over him and the other male's arms finally gave out; collapsing both of them onto the mattress.

“Ugh, Jaebeom, you're too heavy.”

Mark groaned after a beat, having taken a minute for his heart rate to slow down, though he was still struggling to breath with the weight of the other male crushing down on him. He reached a hand back weakly to slap at Jaebeom, who merely grunted in reply before slowly pulling out and rolling onto his back. He let out a tired sigh, finally able to take a real breath and he turned his face to look at Jaebeom. He was still the same, however, looking into his own face and he let out another sigh as he caught the distress in Jaebeom's eyes as they met Mark's. He knew he would be upset, more so than Mark was, too tired to worry about it at the moment, They could talk to Jinyoung later, right now he wanted to sleep.

“Don't.”

He stated, seeing the annoyed shift in Jaebeom's features and knowing that he would be tearing down the hallway any minute now if Mark didn't stop him. He didn't have the energy to fight, so he hoped that he would listen, that he would rest and take to hunting down the one responsible later. He could seen him visibly tense, his mouth opening to protest, but closing as soon as Mark leveled him with a glare that was almost deadly. He smile weakly as Jaebeom huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, giving in, but none too happily.

“We'll talk to him later. Let's just take a nap for now, okay?”

He tried to ease Jaebeom into relaxing, his voice gentle and low as he hummed, knowing how much Jaebeom liked listening to music to help him sleep. It wasn't exactly the best substitute for his iTunes, but it was something and he could see the other male slowly giving in to the weariness in his bones. He closed his own eyes after he was sure Jaebeom was asleep, his eyes fluttering shut and his breathing evening out. He continued to hum, the sound lulling him into his own slumber and his thoughts fell to blackness shortly after.

The next time Jaebeom woke, it was to the sound of Yugyeom's hushed voice.

“Are you alright, Mark-hyung?”

Jaebeom jolted, hearing the name fall from Yugyeom's lips sending a panic through him again. Had it not worked? Was he still Mark to everyone that looked at him? He opened his eyes, vision bleary from sleep as he turned them towards the sound. Yugyeom was hovering over the bed, but instead of concern, his face was etched with horror, eyes darting back and forth between Jaebeom and.. something else. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and he followed the boys gaze, another body stirring next to his own.

“I-I'm sorry!”

Yugyeom sputtered as he turned and fled from the room, slamming the door behind him and shrieking as he tore down the hall. Jaebeom smiled as the back facing him rolled to lie flat against the mattress, a head of wild hair turning to meet his gaze.

“Hi.” Mark stated quietly in his own voice, with his own lips.

“Hi..”

Jaebeom mimicked back, amazed at just how adorable Mark could look having just woken up. He reached a hand out slowly, stopping just before he touched Mark's cheek and he only proceeded when Mark nodded slowly. He cupped his cheek tenderly, the smile on his lips genuine and warm as he stroked his thumb across the soft skin slowly. He shifted closer, bringing his lips to Mark's carefully, almost inhaling the soft gasp that slipped from parted lips; their mouths aligned perfectly and the kiss more intimate than any they had shared prior. He took his time, savoring the taste, the feeling of plush lips against his own; the way Mark sighed against his lips. When he pulled away finally, he pressed his forehead to Mark's, licking at his lips nervously before he spoke again.

“So.. Does this mean..”

He trailed off when Mark laughed, tilting his face up to kiss the tip of Jaebeom's nose, eyes sparkling with happiness and mischief.

“Of course it does.”

He felt himself smile widely at Mark's words, finally able to freely love and spend time with him, not only has his best friend, but as his boyfriend. He was about to kiss him again, but he felt a strange sensation on his wrist, his brows furrowing as he lifted his arm to where he could see it, the pentagram not only missing, but now fully visible with a dark purple hue.

“What the- JINYOUNG!”

He boomed, sitting upright and flinging his legs over the edge of the bed to throw on his sleep shorts before storming out of the room and screeching as he headed for the other man's room. Mark sighed and sat up slowly, knowing it was useless to chase after him. His eyes trailed to the mark on his own arm, fingertips caressing it as a small smile formed on his lips and he chuckled softly as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. He quickly typed a text after unlocking his screen with a sigh.

Mark: He's coming. He noticed the new one.

Jingyoung: So it worked?

Mark: Yeah, it did. Thanks.

Jinyoung: You know you're bound to him for the rest of your life now, right?

Mark: I know.

Jinyoung: As long as you know, I'm glad it work- Oh shit, he's here. Gotta go.

Mark: Good luck!

He cringed as he heard the sound of a door slam and the heavy footsteps above his head, Jinyoung's room just above his own and he rubbed his temples as he shook his head, a small smile still present on his lips as he listened to the banter from upstairs. It would be tough sometimes, Jaebeom's temper often getting the better of him, but Mark knew how to bring him down from his anger trips usually and the anger was rarely directed at him. He was thankful the spell had worked, rather than backfired and he knew that by the markings on their wrists that he had been right all along, that Jaebeom was his and his alone.

They were soulmates.

The spell wouldn't have worked otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on stan twitter you can find me @ahgasemyname


End file.
